The Haunted
by mrchibisuz
Summary: Sakura and her friends were given a dare to go to a haunted Mansion. Believing the rumors not true Sakura goes with a group of people, but is the place really safe as she thinks it is? Warning:violence,scary etc.
1. The Beginning

Fanfic- Naruto 

Title- The Beginning

Main Characters- Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Sai and Ino, Rock Lee and Neji _(These two aren't a couple)_

Rated- K+

_(The Original Characters of Naruto don't belong to Me. they belong to __masashi kishimoto. However, I will be making my own characters) Neji is my favorite Naruto character_

**Chapter One**

It was supposed to be a normal day at Konoha High School or at least that is what Sakura thought. The morning had gone on like usual. Kakashi would talk about some random subject and everyone would write down what he said. Then he'd give them some homework, warn them about quiz that was coming up, and then Naruto would complain. Yup life was the same like always.

_Boring, with nothing to do, _Sakura thought.

Sakura sighed. She slammed her backpack on the bench, before sitting on it. She was so bored and tired of the same routine that kept going on in her life. It seemed that is all that happened in her life. She wanted an adventure. Something to get rid of the boredom she had. It was so tiring. Sakura smacked her head on the table.

"Wow girl, give yourself some brain damage while you're at it," Ino said as she set right next to her friend. Hinata was right behind her. She gave Sakura a shy smile before sitting on the otherside of her. These girls were Sakura's close friends she sometimes even considered them her sisters.

"I'm sorry, Ino-pig I'm just so tired of my life," Sakura mumbled. She placed her hands on her face.

"Maybe life would be interesting if you got yourself a boyfriend," Ino said.

Sakura shook her head. "Not everyone is as gorgeous as you, Ino."

"Come on, Sakura," Hinata said. "You are beautiful."

Sakura rolled her eyes then she placed her head on the table. She was tired. It seemed all she wanted to do these days was sleep. "No I'm not. I'm just some wide forehead freak."

Ino couldn't help but laugh. "Hey some wide head foreheads are attractive, right Hinata?"

"Um…yeah," Hinata answered.

Sakura shook her head. "It is not a boyfriend I'm looking for though."

"OH MY GOSH, I NEVER THOUGHT MY BEST FRIEND TO BE ONE OF THOSE!" Ino yelled her eyes full of shock.

Sakura glared at Ino. People were now staring at them. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend, either."

"A-a-are you sure?" Ino asked.

"Thanks, Ino," Sakura said annoyed. "Now everyone thinks I'm gay."

"T-t-th-there is nothing wrong with being gay," Hinata said.

"I know," Sakura said. "But what I'm really looking for is an adventure."

"Oh," Ino said. Ino felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. She was somewhat afraid Sakura was becoming a lesbian not that she would mind. Of course she would help Sakura find a girl if it made her best friend happy. It is just Sakura never paid any attention to guys, not even that new gorgeous looking guy named Sasuke. Oh, if Ino didn't have a boyfriend she would of so gone after Sasuke, but he also didn't seem like the type interested in girls.

_I wonder if he is gay, _Ino thought as she looked at the corner of her eye.

"So what kind of adventure are you looking for, Sakura," Hinata asked.

"I don't know, Hinata," Sakura said.

"Well if you girls are looking for adventure I can help," Someone said.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata turned to see who was talking to them. It was Karin. Although she looked like a nerd she was extremely popular in this school, but not in a good way. She was popular for her good grades once, but after people found out she slept with an old sensei named Orochimaru they called her a whore, slut, all kinds of names that the book had for her. However, to Sakura and the girls she was a friend, although, she could sometimes be a pain in the butt.

"And what would that be, Karin?" Sakura asked annoyed. Okay, so Sakura didn't like her.

Karin smiled as she set on the otherside of the table. "Well, I heard this rumor about some mansion being haunted."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That is stupid."

"Don't believe me, "Karin asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"Very well I dare you guys stay there for the night no make it a weekend," Karin said a smirk on her face.

Sakura rolled her eyes, again. She stood up as she heard the school bell ring. "No way, Karin. Now if you don't mind I'm going to be late for class."

"Scared, Sakura?" Karin asked. She managed to catch up with Sakura and the other girls.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not going to waste my time just to see some stupid Mansion."

"Come on, I have the keys in all, just for this weekend," Karin begged.

"And do what?" Sakura demanded. "Spend my whole weekend in some boring place."

"Trust me it is not boring," Karin clarified.

Sakura stopped on her tracks. She turned to stare at Karin. "Name me one witness and we'll see if I'll go."

"All right," Karin nodded. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. She closed her eyes as if thinking. "Rock Lee, ask Rock Lee. I dared him to go once and he never went back to that house."

"Alright," Sakura said then she turned to walk to class.

She had Rock Lee for her next class period in fact he set right next to her. It was funny, but he had a major crush on her. No matter how many times Sakura tried to give him the "I'm not interested look" it never worked with him. Supposable she was playing hard to get. Sakura set on her desk. Why did she always get the ugly ones?

"Hey, Rock Lee?" Sakura called.

"Oh wow, Sakura talking to me, this can't be so," Rock Lee said in surprise doing something strange with his body.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "O-k-ay. Are you okay?"

"Me, I'm fine, perfectly fine," Rock Lee answered. "So what is it, my sweet Sakura?"

"Okay, for one don't call me that," Sakura said freaked out. "Other than that I got a question for you."

"Really, what is it," Rock Lee asked suddenly getting serious.

"Did you ever go to a Haunted House?" Sakura asked in whisper class had already started.

Rock Lee looked at Sakura suspiciously. "Yeah, why? Don't tell me you plan on going, Sakura?"

Sakura took a deep breath, and then she nodded her head. "Yeah."

"No, please don't, Sakura," Rock Lee said fear in his voice. "That place is haunted."

"Well, Rock Lee, I'm tired of doing the same routine," Sakura explained. "I need some adventure in my life. That. And I was dared to go."

"Well, as much as I want to go with you I'm not," Rock Lee said.

"Go where?" Naruto asked. He was sitting behind Sakura.

"She plans to go to this haunted Mansion," Rock Lee answered.

"Cool! Can I go?" Naruto asked. He too was tired of doing the same routine.

"If you want," Sakura said. "It's better to have more than one right?"

"Whatever. just count me out," Rock Lee shook his head. He could just feel the memories of that house crawling in his head.

_Okay, _Sakura thought. _So what Karin had said is true._ Gosh_, I hate when she wins._

666

After school had ended, Naruto had met Sasuke and Sai at the mall. Both boys were sitting in some chairs in the Mall eating some Chinese food. It was obvious they were talking about something. Naruto bit his bottom lip as he set on the otherside of the table. In order to make this night in an adventure he told Sakura he was going to invite some friends. He really was curious on whether or not the house they were going to was haunted. Either way, he thought it would be more fun if they went as group just in case the tails weren't true.

"That sounds interesting," Sasuke said.

"You think so?" Naruto asked. "So are you in?"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked. "I have nothing to do at home."

"Same here, thus my girlfriend Ino is going," Sai said. "I can't let her be alone."

"Three girls and three guys, you know what that means?" Naruto asked an evil smile on his face.

"No," Sasuke and Sai answered.

"Group sex," Naruto laughed wickedly. Next think Naruto knew he was flying off his chair. He landed on the floor. He stood up covering his nose. "Bloody nose, bloody nose."

"Dumbass," Sasuke mumbled then he took a sip of his soda.

"I was just kidding," Naruto said. He had a napkin covering his bloody nose. "Gosh that hurt."

666

It was already dark. Sakura had her mother drop her off by the woods. She saw the worry look in her mother eyes. Sakura gave her a reassuring smile as if saying everything was going to be okay. Her mom thought it would be fine as long as Ino and Hinata were there, still she couldn't help but fear something about this night trip wasn't right. Mrs. Haruno gave her daughter one more worry glance. Sakura shook her head.

"Mom, we're going to be fine, trust me," Sakura explicated. "Naruto will be with us."

"Well, okay," Mrs. Haruno said. "Just don't do anything inappropriate?"

"Inappropriate?" Sakura asked. "What do you mean, mom?"

"Nothing sweetie," Mrs. Haruno said then she drove off waving her daughter goodbye. Sakura saw the wave by the mirror.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Parents these days."

"Tell me about it," Ino said from behind. "My mom said the same thing."

Sakura turned around and gave her friend a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ready for this?" Ino asked in joy as she led Sakura to Hinata and Neji.

"Totally," Sakura answered. Sakura gave Neji a question look. "What is he doing here?"

Hinata felt her cheeks burn. "My dad made him come."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"He said I couldn't go unless I had my cousin with me," Hinata finished.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Seriously, parents these days."

Ino and Hinata laughed.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura turned around to find Naruto running toward them. Behind him were Sai and Sasuke. Sakura looked away as she saw Sasuke. For some reason she couldn't stand him, maybe that was because he seemed like the annoying type. The type that thought they were better than everyone else.

"Oh, hey, Neji," Naruto said as he waved Neji a hello. "Who knew you were coming."

Neji rolled his eyes. "I'm only here because of Hinata."

"Oh, well that is understandable since you are responsible for her," Naruto said. "Anyway four boys and three girls, you know what that means?"

Everyone around Naruto shook their heads.

"Group sex," Naruto whispered with an evil smirk on his face.

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS, NARUTO!" Sakura snapped as she punched Naruto in the cheek causing him to fly in the air.

"Uh, not again," Then he landed on the floor. "Gosh, another bloody nose."

"And that is why I'm here," Neji concluded.

"Whatever, are we going to the house or not," Sasuke asked.

"Oh right, let's get going everyone," Sakura said.

The group started to take a step toward the house.

"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME GUYS!"

The group turned around to find Rock Lee running toward them. He stopped in front of them. He placed his hand on his knees as he tried to get his air evened out.

"Rock Lee," Sakura said over joyed.

"Sorry, Sakura," Rock Lee said. He gave Sakura a hug and Sakura gave him a hug back. "I couldn't let you guys go by yourselves unless you had someone like me."

"Thanks, Rock Lee," Sakura said a smile was formed on her lips. He really seemed attractive at times.

"Whatever, "Sasuke said annoyed. He really just wanted to get into the house now.

"Well, let's get going," Naruto said. Then the group walked into the woods.

**To be continued**

**Sakura was given a dare to go to a haunted Mansion with Ino and Hinata. However, Naruto and the others thought it would be interesting. Luckily they went as a group, but is the house they are going to really just a joke? **

_Okay I know I'm writing two Fanfics, but i couldn't help but write this one. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and yes I'll make sure to finish it._


	2. The Mansion

Fanfic- Naruto 

Title- The Mansion

Main Characters- Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Sai and Ino, Rock Lee and Neji _(These two aren't a couple)_

Rated- pg.13 

_(The Original Characters of Naruto don't belong to Me. they belong to masashi kishimoto. However, I will be making my own characters) Okay guys I hope you guys have a good imagination. So read this at night and picture it in your mind, just don't have any nightmares._

**Chapter Two**

"Well, let's get going," Naruto said. Then the group walked into the woods.

The woods had a trail that was easy to find. It was the trail that led to the haunted Mansion. It looked just like any other trail the only difference was that this trail had a strange atmosphere to it an atmosphere that Sakura did not like. Sakura shook her head. She had to remember that the mansion wasn't haunted that it was all part of Karin's plan to scare them. Even so even if it was Karin's prank Sakura couldn't help but feel the fear as she saw the trees. It felt like someone was watching them.

"AAAHHH!" Sakura screamed as a bat flew over her head. She grabbed Neji by the arm not even realizing she did.

"Wow, Sakura, don't tell me you're scared already?" Ino asked, but who was Ino kidding. Ino didn't want to admit it, but she could already feel the fear rush toward her body and they hadn't even reached the house yet. The woods were really freaky at night. It almost felt like something could pop out of the bushes and attack. Her hands were sweating so bad she was surprised Sai wasn't complaining. In fact he had her hand squeezed as if reassuring her everything was going to be okay.

"Come on, Ino- pig I can tell you are scared too," Sakura said she was still clinging on to Neji's arm.

"I don't mind, Sakura, but why you clinging on to me?" Neji asked.

Sakura felt her cheeks burn out of embarrassment. She released Neji's arms. "Impulse reaction."

"I'll hold on to you, Sakura," Rock Lee said opening his arms for Sakura.

"No," Sakura said without a second thought.

"Oh man," Rock Lee mumbled. He had come in hopes of winning Sakura's heart. He glared at Neji who was too busy talking to Sasuke. It seemed like the two didn't even notice the strange atmosphere surrounding the air. It didn't matter though. The night was just beginning and he was sure to win Sakura's heart.

"Hinata, are you scared?" Naruto asked.

"N-n-n-no, Naruto-kun," Hinata said. Her cheeks turning pink. She was surprised Naruto asked.

"Girl that was your chance," Ino said from behind Hinata.

"EEEPPP!" Hinata screamed.

Ino laughed. "What I thought you weren't scared."

"But I am not," Hinata answered.

"Even if you are not, pretend, men like girls who are vulnerable," Ino explained.

"Not all of them, Ino," Sai objected.

"Okay we are here," Sakura said interrupting the conversion between Sai, Hinata, and Ino. Everyone stopped behind Sakura. In front of them was a black giant fence. The area around the mansion was so dark that they could barely see the Mansion. There was no light that lit the outside of the house or the drive way and it seemed like the yard had a cemetery.

"Should I be scared or freaked out?" Ino asked.

"I say both," Sakura answered.

"So are we going or not?" Sasuke asked. He was standing right next to Sakura.

"Oh right," Sakura said.

Sakura took the keys out of her jean pocket. She placed the key in the lock, but the gate would not open. She continued to struggle with the lock.

"Let me try," Sasuke said. He placed his hand on top of Sakura's causing Sakura to flinch. Sakura pulled her hand away from Sasuke's then she went in between the group. Within seconds the gate was open. Without a second thought Sakura had her arm around Neji's, again. The bad atmosphere that surrounded the forest was a thousand times worse inside the gate.

Sakura never should have agreed to this dare.

"Oh ho, ho, spooky," Naruto yelled out loud. He really wasn't scared. He found the strange atmosphere that surrounded this house not so scary at all. In fact it made this adventure even more exciting. He knew the cemetery that surrounded this house had to be fake and even if it was real it wasn't like the dead could come to life. Even if it they did Naruto would so kick their ass.

Within seconds the group was already by the front entrance. Sasuke had placed the key inside the door's lock, but before he could even open the door it opened by itself.

"Freaky," Ino whispered.

"It has to be a joke," Sakura said out loud. "Maybe Karin did something to the door."

"I hope what you are saying is true," Ino said.

Sakura was also hoping what she said was true.

To the groups surprise the inside of the house was lit, but just barely by a few candles. By the looks of the candles it was obvious this house was very old maybe built in the early eighteen hundreds. Even if it looked to be built in the eighteen hundreds, the house almost looked brand new. It had a huge entrance and there were two sides of stairs that led to two separate hallways. There was another hallway underneath the stairs. This house was unbelievable huge and beautiful.

"Don't let the beauty of this house fool you," Rock Lee warned.

"Oh, okay," Sakura mumbled.

"So now what?" Naruto asked.

"We set up to rest," Sakura answered.

"I think we should stay here...in this...area for the night," Hinata suggested. "I mean I don't want to split up yet."

"Alright, the girls sleep on the right corner the guys sleep on the left," Sakura suggested.

"Group sex," Naruto mumbled.

"Not now, Naruto," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Come on guys you all seem stiff and scared, well the girls that is," Naruto explained. "Lighten up a bit let loose."

"Alright, Naruto," Sakura agreed.

666

The group set in a circle by the entrance. Sakura was still clinging on to Neji. For some reason she felt safe holding his arm and he didn't seem to mind. That was because his eyes were on Hinata and Naruto the whole time. Naruto had his arm around Hinata's waist and she was laying her head on his shoulder. She too was freaked out about this house. The house may have looked beautiful and breathtaking but the evil atmosphere was still in the air. Sai kept kissing Ino on the forehead reassuring her that the rumors weren't true. Rock Lee kept glaring at Neji who wasn't even paying attention to Sakura's clinginess, but Sakura was too busy staring at the ceiling and around. Sasuke on the other hand was sitting by the shadows.

"How long are we going to be like this?" Sasuke asked. He was tired of sitting around doing nothing.

"Until the girls are no longer afraid," Naruto answered.

"We should go look around to see what makes this house haunted," Sasuke suggested standing up and getting ready to climb the stairs.

"Don't, Sasuke," Rock Lee warned. "This house may not look it, but it surrounded by evil."

"That is hard to believe," Sasuke contradicted. "Maybe the reason you think it is surround by evil is because you are all paranoid."

"The girls are," Naruto corrected.

"Whatever, if they knew this was going to happen they shouldn't have come," Sasuke snapped glaring at the girls who were still being clingy, especially that pink haired one.

"Hold it," Sakura snapped standing up in anger. "I agreed to come to see if the rumors are true."

"Then go and—"

Then Sasuke's words were cut off bu a rocking sound from upstairs.

"OH NO! Sai don't tell me this place is haunted," Ino begged.

"I don't know," Sai answered.

And there was the rocking sound again.

Rock

Rock

Rock

Mwaahhahaha!

**To be continued**

_**OH HO, The group has just arrived to the haunted mansion and it seems like the place is really scary even if things haven't started yet. Is this house really haunted?**_

_Okay I had to stop writing this, because I was just getting freaked out. I have a very good imagination so it was pretty scary in my head and it just gets scarier. I will fix my mistakes in the morning. I'm just too spooked out.-to be continued_


	3. The Split

Fanfic- The Haunted

Title- The split

Main Characters- Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Sai and Ino, Rock Lee and Neji (These two aren't a couple)

Rated-m 

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to the author whose name I have a habit of forgetting. However, I will be making my own characters.) _

**Chapter Three**

Rock

Rock

Rock

Without thinking Sakura ran up the stairs until she came in front of the left hallway where the rocking sound came. By the time she reached the top of the stairs the sound stopped. She glanced down at the others giving them a questioning look wondering why the sound stopped. Then she turned to stare at the hallway. Sure the front of the house looked breath taking, but the hallway looked old and rusted and it seemed to be going on and on until a door prevented it from going any farther.

"Hey, is anyone going to come with me or not?" Sakura asked as she ran to the edge of the balcony.

"Wait, Sakura, you are not thinking of splitting us up are you?" Ino asked as she stared up at her friend.

"Hey that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Naruto said.

_Me and my big mouth, _Ino thought.

"I don't think splitting up is a good idea," Sakura said.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, this house is huge, it would be faster to get this trip over with if we splitted up," Naruto said.

Sakura sighed. "Well, what do you guys say?"

"I'm up for it," Neji answered.

Sasuke nodded. Of course those two would agree to split up.

"In that case Sai is coming with me," Ino said immediately grabbing on to her boyfriend's arm.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Of course Ino would choose Sai.

"Then I have Hinata," Naruto said out loud.

"You better not think of doing anything to my cousin, Naruto" Neji said giving Naruto the evil stare.

"Don't worry, Neji," Naruto said. "I have no intentions of doing anything to Hinata."

Neji glared at Naruto. He wasn't sure he could trust Naruto.

"In that case I'll go with Sak—"

"I'll go with Sakura," Rock lee interrupted.

Sakura rolled her eyes annoyed. She would whether go with Neji. "I want to go with Neji."

"No Sakura, Neji knows nothing about this house like I do," Rock lee warned.

"But—"I_ feel safer with Neji, _Sakura felt like saying.

"I'll go with you."

Sakura jumped startled. She turned to find Sasuke standing behind her. She didn't even notice him coming up the stairs maybe that was because she was too distracted by the others.

Sasuke was curious about whether the rocking sound was real or not.

Sakura sighed in defeat. "I'll go with Sasuke," Sakura glared at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes. She didn't even know this guy. Was he even capable of protecting them both? Sakura doubted it, but even if she didn't want to be around him she found no choice. She knew Rock Lee and Neji were good friend there was no need for her to get in the way.

_Dam it I should have noticed that Sasuke dude, _Rock Lee thought tears streaming from his eyes in disappointment. Rock Lee felt like he lost.

**Sakura and Sasuke**

The rocking sound had stopped completely. Sakura and Sasuke took the left hallway while Ino and Sai took the right on the other side. Both Sakura and Sasuke stopped by the door that prevented the hallway from going any farther. Sakura turned her head around to see if Ino and Sai were still at the otherside, but they were already gone.

Sakura turned back toward Sasuke. He already had the door open. He was staring at Sakura. He seemed a bit annoyed maybe that was because Sakura was paying no attention to their pathway. Sakura gave Sasuke a small smile of apology, before entering the door then she froze be her steps it led to a group of really didn't think this was a good idea.

**Ino and Sai**

The room Ino and Sai entered was a bedroom. The room was a thousand times worse than the hallway, it was completely ruined. The bed was torn and there was blood on the floor. There was only one window and it was broken with glass spilled all over the floor. It really did make this house seem haunted. Ino set on the floor. She didn't want to go any farther than this. Her body was shaking so bad. She should have never agreed to go with Sakura on this trip. Something just didn't feel right about being here at all.

She glanced at Sai who set right next to her.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," Ino whispered to him.

Sai didn't say anything.

Ino met Sai's eyes. She needed a distraction. "Kiss me, Sai and make me forget about this."

Sai didn't hesitate to kiss Ino on the lips. Out of impulse Ino placed her arms on the back of Sai's neck making the kiss deeper than before. Ino pressed her body on to his letting him know she wanted him, she would rather be doing something inappropriate then be looking around and debating on whether or not this house was haunted. Sai took a hold of Ino's blouse then he pulled it off her.

As Sai started pulling Ino down toward the floor, Ino placed her hand on the wall preventing him from pulling them down farther. She hated being the one on the bottom and not the top. Ino froze as she felt something warm spill on her hands. She pushed Sai away then she glanced at her hand.

"What is it, Ino?" Sai asked. He glanced at Ino's hand.

"Blood, warm blood," Ino answered. Ino placed her hands back on the wall. The blood she had felt earlier felt like it was spilling from the wall. Ino glanced up at the ceiling.

**Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura stood behind Sasuke she followed him up the stairs. It was quiet neither bothering to say a word to each other. They already knew each others names so what was the point introducing themselves. There was no need to introduce each other, right?

"YYYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!"

Sakura and Sasuke froze. Sakura ran down the stairs, Sasuke followed from behind but before they could get to the door it closed on them preventing them from leaving this room of stairs.

"INO!" Sakura yelled. She tried to push the door open, but it was locked. "Sasuke you have the keys, hurry and open this door."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura from the collar. He pulled her away from the door then he placed the key inside the lock. He grabbed the door handle, but it seemed like the door wouldn't bug. It was obvious this was the key to the door, but something was preventing them from leaving.

"INO!" Sakura yelled, again.

"It is no use we're locked in," Sasuke said.

"If this is Karin's doing. I swear once we get out of this house I'm kicking her ass," Sakura snapped.

**Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata turned around from where she stood. "Naruto-kun that was Ino."

Hinata and Naruto had chosen the hallway that was under the stairs. However, unlike the hallways up stairs this one led to a badly beaten ballroom with a huge hole in the middle. It was freaky in away.

"You shouldn't worry," Naruto said his eyes on Hinata. "Sai is with here."

"But—"

"Come on Hinata, we won't get any answers if we just stay here," Naruto said.

Hinata glanced over her shoulder once more before sighing in defeat. "How can you be so calm, Naruto-Kun?"

"Because this seems too good to be true," Naruto answered.

**Ino and Sai**

Ino froze as she stared at the ceiling. Tears stung her eyes as she saw a body hanging above her head with spilling from it's body. Ino placed her hands on her head trying to shake the image away but no matter how she tried everytime she opened her eyes it was there. She shook her head over and over again as tears escaped her eyes.

"It isn't real, It isn't real," Ino mumbled to herself over and over again.

Sai took a hold of Ino's arm. He pulled her toward the door. Luckily the door wasn't locked on them. He heard Ino gulp a buddle of tears she was still saying the same thing over and over again and it seemed like she would never stop.

"Come on," Sai said as he pulled Ino downstairs and toward the front door of the house. Sai tried to pull the door open, but it did not work. "We're locked in."

"What," Ino demanded.

"We are all locked in," Sai repeated.

Ino shook her head. "No! This can't be happening. I knew splitting up was a bad idea."

"We will just have to find another way out," Sai explained.

Ino felt her body shiver in fear. "I don't want to be here any longer."

"It's alright, there has to be away out trust me," Sai said.

Ino nodded.

**Neji and Rock Lee**

Neji and Rock Lee took another pathway which led them to a living room. Neji sighed in annoyance. He could still feel Rock Lee glaring at him. He didn't understand why he was so mad all of sudden. He knew rock Lee had a major crush on Sakura, but Sakura on the other hand had no interest in anyone. Neji knew the reason why Sakura had no interest in men. She had a habit of not trusting them and that is why she pushed them away.

"I'm not in love with her, ok," Neji explained looking at his friend.

"I don't believe that," Rock Lee said.

Neji rolled his eyes. "By the way did you hear a scream?"

"Yeah, that was Ino," Rock Lee answered.

Rock Lee glanced at the corner of his eyes. Ino must have found that room, the room of that dead body that just hanged and never seemed to stop bleeding, but that was nothing compared to what was ahead of them.

"Rock Lee is there something we should all be aware of?" Neji asked.

Rock Lee froze where he stood. "I say keep your eyes open while you still can."

**-To be continued**

_**The group his just split apart, but was that a good idea? ROck Lee warns Neji to keep his eyes open. Can things possibly get worse. **_

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It scary writing something like this at night especially when you have a good imagination. Well i will write to u all later._


	4. the letter

Fanfic- Naruto

Title- The Letter

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Sai, Rock Lee and Neji (These two aren't a couple)

Rated- m 

_(The Original Characters of Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to the author whose name I forgot. However, the Haunted House is mine and the dead body that is hanging in that room) Oh and Neji is still my favorite character. _

**Chapter three**

**Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura continued to bang on the door in hopes it would open, but no matter how she tried it wouldn't it. She glared at Sasuke who was too busy staring at the stairs. How dare he just stand there and do nothing? It seemed like he didn't care about Ino and Sai and maybe he didn't. Still the one thing that Sakura admired about him was that he stayed waiting for her even though he could of gone searching for answers.

"It won't open," Sakura cried as she felt tears sting her eyes. Ino was her best friend. Sure they had a habit of fighting, but they were very good friends. Ino would always point out Sakura's weaknesses. She even made Sakura feel beautiful about herself when all this time she kept calling herself ugly. She didn't want to lose Ino now. "Open dammit!"

"I find no point in trying," Sasuke said.

He was getting tired of just standing here. He knew no matter how many times they tried to open that door it wouldn't happen. There was something in this house that was preventing them from leaving. Sure Sakura and Naruto considered this to be Karin's doing. However, Sasuke had a feeling that what Karin told them was true. He knew Karin. In fact he kind of liked her. She was just like him in so many ways, but in other ways she wasn't. Still, it seemed no one at the school liked her. Supposable she was a whore for sleeping with Orochimaru, but she told him it wasn't true that it was only a rumor. Still, people liked to spread rumors. She hated Orochimaru just as much as he did. There was something about that teacher that he didn't like.

Sasuke shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that now. What he needed was to find why this house was haunted. He couldn't find that answer as long as this girl named Sakura continued to hit on the door. He continued to stare at her at the corner of his eye. She had given up. She was crying on the floor. He went toward her.

"I'm sure your friend Ino is fine," He said reassuringly.

Sakura shook her head. "You don't know."

"If this is truly fake, Karin wouldn't go so far," Sasuke told her.

True, Sakura knew Karin. Yeah she could be annoying at times, but she wasn't the type to kill so suddenly. Maybe Ino saw something and freaked out. That made more sense. Sakura glanced at Sasuke's before taking his hand to help her stand up. "Yeah, you are r-r-r—"

Sakura glanced at the stairs. She swore she saw something glowing.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. He noticed Sakura sudden reaction. She was staring at the stairs so tensely. He turned to stare at the stairs as well. They were glowing but in a bad way. Without thinking Sasuke took a hold of Sakura's hand and ran up the stairs at the same time the stairs started shaking as if there was an earthquake. He opened the first door that he saw and ran inside. He slammed the door shut.

Sakura hit her back on the door at the same time Sasuke had his hands on both sides of her. Once they caught their breath Sasuke's eyes met hers. Sakura held her breath. He was more good looking close up.

"Strange," She said pushing Sasuke away. "There doesn't seem to be an earthquake here."

Sasuke nodded. It was strange, but he could still hear the stairs crumbling from by the door. He opened the door to take a sneak peak then closed it instantly. The stairs were gone as in completely gone.

"Sasuke, look," Sakura said as she found a letter.

**Ino and Sai**

Sai had found a chair. It was leaning on a wall by another room he and Ino had found on the first floor. He no longer had any intentions of staying here. If his girlfriend kept panicking for sure he would lose her before old age. Sai took a hold of the chair then he slammed it at the window. There was a sound of glass shattering however the window was still intact. What was even weirder was that the chair was on the other side of this house.

"What the?" Ino asked in surprise.

Ino placed her hands on the window. The chair was definitely on the otherside and there was glass on the floor by her feet. Sai was also suspicious. He heard the window shatter, so the window should have been broken.

"This house is definitely haunted," Ino cried.

"Calm down, My love," Sai said. "There has to be a way out of this house."

"What about the others?" Ino asked.

"Will be fine," Sai answered.

"Sai, I don't think is a joke anymore, this house has something evil surrounding it," Ino said as she covered her eyes. She usually wasn't like this. Ino was supposed to be the bravest one here, but here she was crying out of fear. Usually creepy things happened in movies not in real life. Maybe this was a dream and none of this was real.

Sai took a hold of Ino again. What could he do to stop her from crying? He loved her that is why he agreed to go out with her. She was the one who had asked him out. At first he said yes because he didn't want to be mean to her and say no, but this time he did love her. After spending so much time with Ino and her friends he fell in love with Ino. That is when Ino had agreed to sleep with him. If she got pregnant with his child he wouldn't mind.

"You okay?" He asked once Ino stopped crying.

Ino nodded. She was so glad it was Sai who was her partner. He was so caring. At first he didn't seem interested, but bit by bit he was becoming hers. Ino pulled away from Sai. She began to walk, but froze when she saw a paper at her feet.

"Sai, look," Ino said as she picked up the paper.

**Hinata and Naruto**

Naruto and Hinata had stood by the deep hole in the ball room. It looked like a bomb had hit the floor and left a giant hole that seemed to go on and on. Naruto took a hold of Hinata's hand. He gently pulled her into the open floor then he felt Hinata pull him back.

"What is the matter?" Naruto asked.

"There something evil about that hole," Hinata whispered.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you feel it, Naruto?" Hinata asked in shock. "The atmosphere here is a thousand times worse than anywhere else."

"Hinata none of this real," Naruto explained.

Hinata shook her head. "I don't think this is a joke anymore, Naruto-kun."

"What are you—"

Then Naruto froze. He heard a roaring sound from underground. He glanced at the hole and there by the opening was a giant scorpion. Naruto took a hold of Hinata's hand again and began to run. The scorpion was at their tails trying to bite them. Naruto continued to look around in hopes of finding something to kill the scorpion, but nothing. Once he came toward a hallway he found a western sword. He grabbed the sword. Once the scorpion reached them he stabbed it in the chest, but it continued to move. He heard Hinata scream but didn't turn to see if she was okay. He began to slash the scorpion bit by bit until it was dead.

'EEK!" Hinata screamed as blood landed on her face and clothes. Hinata felt something on her hand. She took a look at her hand only to find a letter which wasn't stained with blood.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called.

"Hm?"

**Rock Lee and Neji**

So far nothing had happened where Rock Lee and Neji were. All they saw was a bunch of broken tables and chairs. Then Neji saw a letter on a small table. He took a hold of the letter. Rock Lee froze when he saw Neji grab the letter.

"Oh no," Rock Lee whispered.

"What is wrong?" Neji asked.

"That means the haunted has begun," Rock Lee answered.

Neji gave Rock Lee a questioning look. He opened the letter.

"What does it say?"

**The Letter**

_Guest of my house, welcome. I hope you guys enjoy your stay. If _

_You think there is a way out think again. You are hereby in my territory_

_And you will stay here forever to feed my young children your flesh and bones._

_So be prepared for the worst night of your life. Cause once you are in there is no way out._

_And even if you manage to escape, I'll find you and hunt you down until you are dead._

_So let the games begin and I hope you have a good stay my sweet beautiful guest._

_Yours truly_

_?_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**It seems like things have just began. Everyone beware of the night for tonight will be your worst nightmare. Can this all be true? And who is the owner of this house? Oh well to be continued **_


	5. level 1

Fanfic- Naruto

Title- Level 1

Main Characters- Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Sai and Ino, Rock Lee and Neji

Rated- M

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to Me. they belong to the author's whose name I forgot. However, I might consider making my own characters) Okay, i know my grammar isn't perfect, but please stop picking on my writing._

**Chapter Five**

**Sakura and Sasuke**

"What does this mean?" Sakura demanded as she slammed the letter on her leg. She began to walk further into the room. So far she wasn't afraid, but this letter made no sense. Was there someone spying on them? That made more sense instead of believing something such as a haunted house existed, but the stairs and the door shutting didn't seem like a joke. Someone wanted them dead. But who and why? Sakura pulled out the letter, again. She wanted to understand the threat.

Sasuke watched Sakura. It confused him a bit. Earlier she was all "AAAHHH! I am scared", but here she was trying to solve this and it was only the beginning or so it seemed. He was about to say something to Sakura, when he noticed something strange. He glanced at the walls. He placed a hand on the wall next to him. The walls were bleeding, in fact all of the walls were bleeding. Sasuke looked up to the ceiling to see if there were any dead bodies. There was none, all there was, was blood, spilling like a waterfall.

"Sasuke, why are the walls bleeding?" Sakura asked. She, too, had noticed the blood on the walls. In fact, she heard the sound of water of falling. The next thing both Sakura and Sasuke knew the blood was already touching their feet. Sakura glanced at the blood.

"Let's get out of here!" Sakura yelled.

She was about to go to the only door she knew was in this room, but Sasuke caught her before she could run any farther to the door.

"We can't get out through there, Sakura," Sasuke warned.

"But were going to die if we stay in here," Sakura snapped. She tried to get away from his grasp. Sasuke may not have looked it, but he was unbelievably strong.

"I know," Sasuke said.

He glanced at the floor, again. This time the blood was up to his ankles. Sakura had no blood on her shoes do to the fact that Sasuke was holding her in his arms, preventing her from getting to that door. Yes, that door which was now full of broken stairs. Sasuke glanced around the room. Sadly, the only door available was the one behind them. So even if they got out of the room, they would be doomed.

How, he wondered, Did this happen? He never really thought this house was haunted.

**Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata were in another hall. Naruto held on to the sword he had used to kill that scorpion. Obviously, that letter was a threat, which meant that both he and Hinata were in danger. He knew if anything happened to Hinata, he and Neji would no longer be good friends. Yes Naruto and Neji were somewhat good friends, but still that somewhatness should be kept, right?

"What…the…fuck?" Naruto asked. He stopped on his steps. They were back, again, in the room with the big hole. Hinata (also) was beginning wonder how they ended up in the same room.

"Naruto!" Hinata called as she caught him walking down the hole. "You can't be series?"

"Look, Hinata, I am not falling for this shit. If whoever ? (question mark is) wants to mess with us, we will have to find out why," Naruto growled. He wasn't going to fall for this shit.

"But you saw what happened," Hinata cried. Usually she cheered Naruto on, whenever he wanted to do something insane, but this was no joke. If that scorpion came out of that hole, who knew how many were in there.

"You can stay if you want, I'm just going to see if I can find any answers," Naruto answered.

Hinata just watched Naruto disappear into the hole. Hinata took a deep breath. This was her chance to prove to Naruto that she was just as brave as he was. Hinata ran into the hole. She found Naruto half way and so far nothing had attacked them, yet.

**Sai and Ino**

Ino continued to hit her head on the table. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening? Why had she agreed to this? This was all Sakura's fault. Sakura just had to choose this place for her stupid boredom. To those outside, this may have seemed like a joke, but to Ino this was no joke. She honestly was afraid. She never had been this scared in her life, but by reading that letter she knew she was bait to whoever was in charge of this house.

"Come on, Ino," Sai said. "Nothing good will come out of staying in this room."

"I'm staying here, so far nothing is happening right here, just go away," Ino snapped.

Sai sighed. "If we split up things will turn out bad."

"I don't care. You seem so desperate to leave, so leave," Ino snapped. Ino knew she was being a bitch, but she was tired of it. Tired of being here. She was usually the brave one, but she hated haunted and abandon places. Sure rollercoaster were cool, but this place was a bitch.

Sai sighed, again. He hated it when Ino was like this, he just set on the otherside of the room. He wasn't going to deal with this. Suddenly, when everything went quiet there was a sound. It was that rocking sound (aka a rocking chair- to those who keep asking).

"NNNNOOOO!" Ino cried. She wasn't going to deal with this right now.

HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP MMMMMMEEEEE!

Ino froze. She swore she heard something.

HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP MMMMMMEEEE!

Ino stood up and ran toward Sai.

"Let's get out of here," Ino cried. Sai took a hold of Ino. They ran to the door and Sai opened the door as fast as he could, but he froze.

"w-w-w-why did you stop?" Ino asked.

"You here that?" Sai asked.

Ino closed her eyes and listened. There were scratching sounds on all directions and the rocking sound inside the room. Ino grabbed on to Sai's arm. "The left, the left, please."

**Neji and Rock Lee**

So far nothing was happening where Neji and Rock Lee stood. It made no senses. They had the letter, but nothing strange or creepy was going in there direction. Apparently they weren't part of the game or that is how Rock Lee felt. The last time he was here, he was attacked in all direction. He was even lucky that he managed to escape, before he even lost his life, but honestly he was close to dying.

"This makes no sense," Rock Lee whispered.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"We aren't even being attacked," Rock Lee whispered.

"Maybe this is all just a joke," Neji said. He was getting tired of being with Rock Lee. He began to wonder on whether or not this house was really haunted. It seemed like a joke. He was wasting his time here. However, he had to stay, he had to make sure Hinata was okay, but he wasn't with her.

"Hey, look," Rock Lee said. He ran toward the swimming pool. He stopped by the edge of the pool.

"What?" Neji asked. He glanced at the inside of the pool. His eyes widened for a second. There was a pile of bones and bones mixed together. He began to wonder if they were animal bones or human bones.

Rock Lee took a hold of Neji's sleeve. "Let's get out of here and fast." _me, and my big mouth._

"Why?" Neji asked as he was being dragged to another hallway.

His question was answered. Little by little, the bones were coming out of the pool, each with its own human body of bones. Their eyes were glowing red and for some strange reason they had fangs.

**To be continued**

_**Okay, Sakura and Sasuke are caught up in a room that is filling rapidly with blood. Hinata and Naruto are in that hole looking for answers, will they succeed? Ino and Sai are basically surrounded by sounds, and both Neji and Rock Lee are being attacked by bones. What the hell is going on?**_

_Okay, I know there is some cursing in this my apologizes. It may not even make sense, but I thought it was time I gave this story another chapter. Forgive me if is short in stupid, but I hope you guys enjoyed. Well, I will write to you guy, again. and I will edit this chapter when I have the time, but I am really tired right now. _


	6. Gone

Fanfic- Naruto

Title- Gone

Main Characters- Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Sai and Ino, Rock Lee and Neji 

Rated-M

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to the authors whose name I forgot. However, I might make my own characters, but then again maybe not.) Anyways I will like to dedicate this chapter to Byzantea and Princesskisara, although you two have a habit of picking on my grammar, and of course my most cherished reader AnimeGir15(Sorry if I messed up on your username). And of course this is also dedicate to those who continued reading this fanfic even though it is not so great, love you guys. And thanks to those who placed reviews. Hugs to you all, this chapter might not be so great and yes like always there will be mistakes I'm not a professional writer._

**Chapter Six**

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura felt her back hit the wall in the dark room. The blood wouldn't stop falling from the walls and it continued to fill up in this room. Sakura's heart continued to beat, unevenly, she never thought the day of her death would be in a haunted house. Sakura closed her eyes as tears stung her eyes. She didn't want to die, no, not here, not now. She wanted to live, to live on, on to old age.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said out loud.

Sasuke glanced up from where he stood, on the otherside of the room. The blood was already at his waste, but it seemed a lot worse for Sakura. She was shorter than him, so the blood was far closer to her mouth then his.

"Why you apologizing?" Sasuke asked.

"I shouldn't have never asked you guys to come," Sakura whispered. This time the blood was at her chin.

Sasuke sighed. "You never asked, I choose to come on my own."

Sakura shook her head as tears rolled down her eyes. _Dam, _Sakura thought. She hated crying, it was sign of weakness. It was a sign that told the enemy he won. No, Sakura didn't want to believe they lost. She couldn't have lost, it was only the beginning, only level 1.

Then if this was level 1, who knew how level 2 was.

"Still, it is my fault," Sakura cried. Sasuke shook his head, he didn't want Sakura to place the blame on herself. He wouldn't let her take the blame. He will find a way to get them out of this situation. Sasuke turned his head to the left in search of an exit. So far the door they had entered wasn't safe, but there was always another way out. There had to be another way out of this room. Then Sasuke glanced at the roof of the room.

"There is a window," Sasuke told Sakura.

Sakura followed Sasuke's eyes. Sadly, she couldn't see the window. The blood only grew higher and higher to the point where Sakura had to swim, but what made this worse was that Sakura had to close her eyes, blood had managed to get into her eyes. Seeing Sakura struggle to look for the window, Sasuke swam to her direction. He caught her hand that was struggling to keep her from drowning (The other hand was also struggling to keep her up). He pulled her into his arms. He glanced at the window that was on the otherside of the room. there was no guarantee that the window was safe. For crying out loud who knew how high they were in this house.

"When we catch up to the window," Sasuke whispered in her ear. "We will swim toward it and get out, okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

**Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata continued to walk the cave. It was surrounded by cobwebs, but so far nothing had attacked them, yet. It was strange really, considering they were attacked not too long ago.

"This is really weird," Naruto said annoyed.

Hinata didn't say anything, she was too busy starring at the floor. She couldn't believe she followed Naruto into the hole. Hinata turned her head toward a sound she heard on the left. Startled, She ran toward Naruto and grabbed onto his arm. Yes this was still Level 1, but who knew what this cave had, and what also did not make sense either was: Why was there a hole in the middle of the house to begin with?

"Naruto, I swear I heard something," Hinata whispered.

Naruto glanced at Hinata. "You may leave if you want, but I'm going to find out what is causing this."

"I know but-AAAHHH!" Hinata screamed. Something grabbed onto her leg. It had unbelievable strength and managed to pull Hinata away from Naruto.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled as the thing dragged her away from Naruto. Hinata tried to hold onto the floor, but like I said earlier, the thing was just too strong.

"HINATA!" By the time Naruto caught up to Hinata, Hinata was gone. "Hinata! Hinata! No!" Naruto snapped. He punched the wall next to him, causing a hole to break into the wall. This wasn't happening. He couldn't have lost Hinata. Naruto shook his head in anger. He will not lot this thing take his Hinata away.

**Sai and Ino**

Ino turned her head as they continued to run the left hallway. "Sai, that was Naruto."

"Let's go look for him," Sai said.

But by the time they reached the end of the hallway something was there. Sai and Ino froze on their steps as they saw a Lady standing by the window. Ino felt her eyes widen in fear. She was wearing a torn white gown, with blood stains all over. Her face was ruined, half of it had skin and blood smeared all over, while the other half, had half a skull face. She had no eyes, but in her hand she held a doll that looked like a chucky doll.

The monster didn't bother to move. She released the doll and it landed on the floor. The doll smiled revealing sharp teeth, sharp as a knife.

Without thinking, Sai took a hold of Ino's hand and ran the opposite direction. But something forced them to stop again. On the otherside was another lady, kind of similar to this, only this one had a knife.

"SAI, LOOK OUT!" Ino yelled as the doll caught up to them. Ino screamed as the doll took a bite of Sai's neck. "SAI!" Ino yelled. Sai took a hold of the doll, he tried to pull it away from his neck, but it was too strong. It continued to bite on his neck causing blood to spill all over his neck.

"No, Sai!" Ino cried.

"G-g-get out of here, Ino," Sai tried to say, but blood started to spill from his mouth preventing him from saying anymore.

"Sai," Ino cried.

Ino screamed as the lady with the knife managed to catch up with them. It was about to stab Ino, but Ino ran toward the only hall that had no doll, no crazy lady.

"I'm sorry, Sai." Ino whispered.

**Neji and Rock Lee**

"That was Naruto," Neji pointed out. Both Neji and Rock Lee managed to find a room, that led to another hallway, but they could still hear the skeletons coming.

"And?" Rock Lee asked.

"Something happened to Hinata," Neji said. Before Rock Lee knew it, Neji ran the opposite direction, leaving Rock Lee to deal with the creatures on the otherside of this door.

"Dam," Rock Lee whispered. He ran to another door he found and entered it. He felt his breathing deepen. He couldn't believe this was happening.

**To be continued**

_**Oh no it seems like almost everyone has split up. What happened to Hinata? And will Sai get killed by that chucky doll? And what will happen to Neji? To be continued**_

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know there mistakes, but please ignore them. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed, although I don't think it was so great. I will edit my mistakes if I have the time, anyways better get to bed I have class tomorrow. Goodnight everyone. _


	7. Broken

Fanfiction- Naruto

Title- Broken

Main Characters- Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Sai and Ino, Neji and Rock Lee

Rated-M

(_The original characters of Naruto don't belong to the me. They belong to the author whose name I forgot. I might not even make my own characters for this fanfic) Hey guys I know it's been awhile, but thanks for sticking with me on this fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy. Rated m do to bloody scenes. _

**Chapter Seven**

**Sasuke and Sakura**

As the blood managed to reach the window, Sasuke took a punch at the window not caring how has hand would turn out in the end. They were lucky that the window managed to shattered all the way giving them an opening to jump out of the window and run out of that house. Maybe the reason for the window breaking so easily is because they were on the third floor. Sasuke did not care. If he and Sakura were to die, then he would take death the fast way then drown in someone else's blood. Sasuke took a hold of Sakura and without a second thought jumped out of the broken window, and like a waterfall the blood had followed.

Sakura felt a scream buddle up in her throat, but she refused to scream, as they fell from the third floor. Sakura could feel the wind hit at her face and the grip that Sasuke had on her. Sakura couldn't believe this was happening. They were either going to die or one of them was going to have broken bones to the point where they need to go to the hospital, and all because Sakura was stupid enough to take Karin's stupid dare.

'I'm sorry, Sasuke," Sakura whispered at the same time Sasuke released her. This was it, death was coming toward Sakura and Sasuke…but wait, it didn't. Instead of hitting solid ground and splatting to death, it was water that had managed to hit Sakura instead. At first Sakura couldn't believe it was water. She should have been dead.

**Naruto**

Naruto couldn't believe what had happened. One minute he was with Hinata and the next minute she was gone. Naruto felt anger, why did it have to be Hinata? Why didn't they decide to pick a fight with him? No, they, whoever they were, where picking a fight with him. To Naruto, Hinata meant the world to him, how dare they kidnap the one person that meant the world to him. Naruto placed his hand in fist and without a second thought took a punch at the wall.

"Wait for me, Hinata," Naruto growled in anger. He glared at the cave. He would find her no matter what. He would kill whoever kidnapped her. Naruto ran farther into the cave.

_Turn back_

_Turn back_

Naruto froze on his steps. "Who's there?"

_Turn back_

_Turn back_

"Answer me," Naruto growled.

_Turn back! Turn back! Turn back!_

A mist had appeared out of nowhere, taking a grasp of Naruto's leg. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, although it was mist and not solid it managed to take a grasp on his leg. Was it this that took a hold of Hinata? Naruto took a kick at the mist on his legs. It pulled back for a second then took another grasp at his leg.

"Dammit let go," Naruto snapped as he continued to kick on the mist.

**Ino**

Tears began to spill from Ino's eyes. She slammed her head on a wall and fell to the floor. The image of Sai being eaten by the doll kept repeating in her head. She couldn't lose Sai, she didn't want to lose him. Yet, she ran away and who knew maybe he was already dead.

"Sai," Ino whispered. "SSSSAAAAAIIIII!"

It hurt, it hurt to see the one person closes to you, being eaten alive and feeling helpless and not being able to help that person. The horror and the blood, the ladies that looked like demons, why? Why was this all happening?

"Ino?"

Ino turned her head toward the direction of the voice.

"Neji," Ino whispered.

"What happened? Why you crying?" Neji asked. He had hoped to find Hinata around this hall, but seeing Ino made him realize that he couldn't leave Ino by herself in this condition.

Ino shook her head. She almost fell to the floor, but Neji managed to get to catch her in time.

"It's okay," Neji whispered.

"He's gone," Ino whispered. "He's gone, they took him, Neji, they took my Sai away."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw it, I saw it with my own two eyes, they were, they were…" Ino shook her head. She tried to explain what happened to Sai, but she couldn't. The more she spoke of it, the more the image played in her head and the more the image played in her hea, the more pain she felt.

**Rock Lee**

Rock Lee was fine

**Sakura and Sasuke**

The first thing Sakura felt was the cold air, then it was the warm heat of a fire. Sakura opened her eyes, only to find herself near a fire by the woods. The heat of the fire felt so good and it made her feel like home. Sakura closed her eyes. This, this was what she needed. Just by seeing the fire , Sakura began to wonder how the others were doing. If that house was haunted it was most likely going to destroy them. If the others died it would be her fault. If the others died. If Sakura hadn't suggested going to this haunted house, she would still have lived her normal boring life. The life she wished she could return too.

"Stupid," Sakura whispered.

"You keep speaking like that."

Sakura opened her eyes. She lifted herself on her elbow. Sakura couldn't help but smile, Sasuke was still with her.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not your fault."

Sakura nodded. "It is though."

"We all got tired of our old lives you know," Sasuke explained.

"If there ever was a choice for me, I would want to go back to my old life," Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke was about to say something, then he heard some howls. He stood up on his feet. "Don't think we're out of the woods yet."

**To be continued**

_**Mist that is able to catch someone? Is Naruto the next victim to disappear? Thankfully Neji managed to find Ino. As for Sakura and Sasuke, it seems like danger is still following them. What is going to happen? **_

_Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if it made no sense, but it has been awhile. I will edit this someday soon, but for now, I hope you guys enjoyed. _


	8. Attacked

Fanfiction- Naruto

Title- Attacked

Main Characters- Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Sai and Ino, Neji and Rock Lee

Rated-M

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to the author whose name I forgot. There will not be no characters of my own other than the monsters and the gruesome stuff.)_

**Chapter Eight**

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke heard some howls in the woods from where they stood. As fast as he could, Sasuke stood up on his feet. "Don't think we're out of the woods yet."

Sakura closed her eyes as she heard the sound of wolves howling again. She wanted to stand up as fast as Sasuke did, but sharp pain on her hip prevented her from getting up.

"Be careful," Sasuke said as he ran to go help Sakura up.

With Sasuke's help Sakura stood up. She glanced at her hip, then her eyes widen. She began to scream, scream so loud. She was being eaten, she was being eaten alive. Sakura did not know what it was, but all she knew was that "it" was eating her. Sasuke's eye widened at the sight of "It" eating the side of Sakura's hip. Sasuke didn't want to see this, but he knew if he left "It" on Sakura, "It" would kill her. So he took a grasp on the "it" and pulled it off Sakura. Sakura gasped at the rip of flesh from her hip. At the same time, wolves from the woods appeared surrounding them.

"Leave, Sasuke," Sakura said she pointed to the forest that wasn't surrounded by woods. She knew she wouldn't be able to run from them do to the fact that she was bleeding none stop and Sakura knew it was the blood that was attracting the wolves.

Sasuke shook his head. He took a grasp on Sakura and placed her on his back. "I'm not leaving you behind, Sakura."

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. Sasuke began to run at the same time the wolves followed. Sakura closed her eyes, tears spilling from her eyes. He may have seemed like an ass, but he was a good partner (when it came to spliting up into groups) to have. Sakura turned her head to glance at the wolves who were chasing them. There was no way they were going to lose them, drops of her blood were leaving trails and more trails.

"Sasuke, just leave me here and you may get out of this," Sakura said.

"Don't be stupid," Sasuke growled. "I'm not letting you die in the hands of wolves."

"But you will die," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't say that, we are going to get out of this."

**Naruto's POV**

The mist took a grasp of Naruto's leg. It pulled him on to the floor causing him to lose balance at the same time that voice that kept saying _Turn Back _only got louder and louder. Naruto took a grasp on the dirt, he was not going to let this mist eat him. Naruto took a hold of a wooden stick that his hand managed to grasp. He tried to hit the mist, but it only went through. His eyes widened in shock. Even though the mist had a solid hold on him, it went through the stick like nothing. This house truly was cursed.

"AHHHH!" Naruto yelled as the mist pulled him toward the wall and like that he went through it. Then the mist disappeared. Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief. He turned around to find Hinata unconscious on the floor.

"Hinata?" Naruto whispered. "Hinata?"

Naruto began to crawl toward Hinata's body. He shook her shoulder and kept on calling her name, but she would not answer. Naruto's heart began to race in fear that Hinata was dead. But the second time he shook her, she opened her eyes, but it was not Hinata. The "Hinata's" face disappeared from the ground.

Naruto jumped up. He found Hinata crawling the walls like spider man only thing was, she was not spider man. Her neck was twisted toward her back and her eyes were gone. Her body was completely burnt (for some strange reason).

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled in shock. At the same time Hinata jumped from the wall. She landed on Naruto and she began choking him with her hands. "Hinata! Snap out of it." Naruto growled as he tried to push Hinata away. He couldn't believe. This was Hinata's body, the only thing was, it wasn't Hinata.

**Ino and Neji**

Ino and Neji were fine, except Ino was still freaking out over Sai's death and rock lee was also fine.

**To be continued**

_**Naruto is being alone attacked by Hinata, but is it really Hinata? Both Sasuke and Sakura are being attacked by wolves, but will Sakura be able to survive the wound on her hip?**_

_I know it makes no sense and it has been awhile, but I do hope you guys enjoyed. I also know that the grammar sucks, but I hope you guys enjoyed and to be continued. I know there are some mistakes i will edit them soon._


	9. secrets revealed

Fanfiction- Naruto

Title- All secrets revealed

Main Characters- Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Sai and Ino, Neji and Rock Lee

Rated- t 

(_The original characters of Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to the author whose name I forgot. However, I will be making my own characters _) Hey _guys I know it has been awhile, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please do comment as long as it's not negative cause remember I'm not perfect. Rated T because I thought people should have a break from all the gruesome things._

**Chapter Nine**

**Sai**

It felt like knives were being thrust threw his neck one by one eating at his flesh. For sure his head was already gone from its body only waiting for death to consume it. Sai opened his eyes to find that his neck was still intact. He took a deep breath glad to find himself still alive, but Sai did not understand: how did he survive? He should have been dead. That doll that, that crazy lady had and the knife that kept stabbing at him should have killed him.

"Ino," Sai whispered. By whispering her name, Sai began to wonder if his girlfriend was still alive, not like he would make it. Sai placed a hand on his neck, where the doll had been eating at him. His eyes widened in surprised to see that there was a bandage wrapped around his neck, preventing him from bleeding to death. Now that he thought of it, he was no longer anywhere near that hallway where the creepy ladies were.

"You finally woke up, mister."

Sai turned his head to find a little tattered boy standing right next to a bed he was lying on. Now that he noticed it, he was in a small room, that looked nothing like the rest of the haunted mansion and the boy in front of him looked to be five or six years old.

"W-w-what, who are you?" Sai asked.

"My name is Kazuma, I am a ghost who is part of this mansion," The boy answered.

"H-h-h-how did I get away from those ladies?"

"You didn't, I saved you. If you had stayed there any longer for sure you would have died," Kazuma answered.

"I don't understand, what is going on?"

"Haven't you noticed already, this house is haunted. It is surrounded by evil demons."

"Evil demons?"

"Exactly, you and you're friend are idiots. Have you not been listening to the rumors that have been going around Konoha City?"

Sai nodded. "We did, but one of my friends were dared to go."

"Are you talking about the pink haired woman?"

Sai nodded, again.

Kazuma (with his ghost body) flew to sit on a dressing door that was next to the bed. "You have to keep an eye on your friends. No matter what, all eight of you must stick as a group and leave this mansion before the evil demons consume you all and you will all be trapped in here forever."

**Sakura and Sasuke**

The wolves continued to chase after them. It seemed no matter how much Sasuke ran, they seemed to not get out of breath. At this rate both he and Sakura would die for sure.

"Sasuke, just leave me," Sakura said but it was barely a whisper. The loss of blood was getting to her head making her vision go blur.

"I thought I told you before, that I am not going to let you die," Sasuke snapped. At the same time he said this he found a cave high enough for the wolves not to reach. "Hold on a little longer."

Sasuke speed changed dramatically after seeing that cave in front of his eyes. Within seconds he managed to get near the mountain that was built like a wall. He took a grasp at one of the rocks and began to climb up the mountain. Behind Sasuke, Sasuke could hear the wolves barking at him, but none of them seemed to be going up to catch him or Sakura. Sasuke continued to climb the rocks until he came among the cave. He jumped inside, Sakura still at his back, but only barely managing to stay awake.

Sasuke placed Sakura at the very end of the cave. Without permission he unbuckled Sakura's pants and removed them from her legs. Sakura blinked but did not say anything. She was neither embarrassed or afraid that he would do anything to her. Sakura felt her cheeks burn when Sasuke removed her underpants. Why was she letting him do this?

"Here, put this on the wound," Sasuke said as he took a piece of cloth from his pocket.

Sakura tried to move her hand, but it was numb. "I…I…can't move."

Sasuke sighed. He glanced at the wound on Sakura's hip. Then he gasped in shock. She was really badly wounded. Almost most of her flesh from her hip was gone and some of the muscle was chewed off as well. At this rate, Sakura would surely die if she did not get any medical treatment.

"I don't know what to do," Sasuke whispered. Sasuke felt tears sting his eyes, he did not want Sakura to die. For some reason, he was starting to feel something for this girl, something unexplainable.

Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's. "Leave me here."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, who knows what else might attack you."

"I might not make it," Sakura said in a hushed voice.

"Don't say that," Sasuke growled.

Sakura shook her head as tears began to spill from her eyes. "You must leave Sasuke, in an order to find a way out of this place. In an order to live a happy life."

"Sakura, you will make it,"

Sakura continued to shake her head and with every second that passed by the harder it got to see.

"Do you need help?"

Sasuke jumped startled, then he turned around to find a very pale old man (also a ghost) standing in back of him, dressed like a doctor. "And you are?"

"I can help save your friend, if in exchange you do me a favor," The old man explained ignoring Sasuke's question.

"I don't care, just as long as you save Sakura," Sasuke said.

The old man smiled. "Alright, this is what you must do…"

**To be continued**

_**Evil demons? Two strange ghost? What is going on here? **_

_I know it makes no sense, but I hope you guys enjoyed oh and by the way this is just the middle. So we still have a long way to go before the haunted is over, but I do hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for the mistakes, I shell fix them someday.___


End file.
